


What happens in Vegas ...

by watchreadwrite



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchreadwrite/pseuds/watchreadwrite
Summary: "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas?!", möchte man meinen, stimmt jedoch nicht immer!Dass das auf Tobias und Easy definitiv nicht zutrifft und wie sie (und Ringo) darauf reagieren, tja, genau darum geht es in der folgenden Geschichte...





	1. Easy & Tobias 4ever

**Author's Note:**

> Ich schaue "Unter Uns" eigentlich nicht, bin aber vor Kurzem auf "Ringsy" gestoßen und seitdem leicht besessen ;)  
> Nachdem ich nun jede FanFic gelesen habe, die ich auf Deutsch oder Englisch finden konnte, habe ich mir überlegt, selbst etwas zu schreiben... Tja und heute Morgen kam dann die Idee zu folgender Geschichte, die sich mit Tobias' und Easys Trip nach Las Vegas und dessen Folgen beschäftigt. Eigentlich sollte es eine sehr kurze Sache werden, ist mir jedoch nicht gelungen, denn das zweite Kapitel ist praktisch fertig und das dritte in Arbeit... Dennoch wollte ich das erste Kapitel schon jetzt veröffentlichen!
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ich würde mich über Rückmeldungen freuen!

**Kapitel 1: Easy & Tobias 4ever**

Das Erste, das Easy bemerkt, als er langsam aus dem durch zu viel Alkoholkonsum verursachten Tiefschlaf aufwacht, ist, dass er sich fühlt, als hätte ihn ein LKW überfahren. Sein Schädel dröhnt, als hätte ihn jemand mit einem Vorschlaghammer bearbeitet und seine Augen zu öffnen, ist ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, denn sobald auch nur der kleinste Lichtschein durch die flatternden Lider dringt, verspürt er einen stechenden Schmerz. Als er tastend seinen Kopf berührt, fühlt er eine leichte Beule und zieht die Hand verwirrt zurück, als er noch mehr Schmerz wahrnimmt und ihm im Liegen schwindelig wird. Zu allem Überfluss fühlt sich sein Mund pelzig an und sogar er selbst merkt, dass er eine Dusche dringend nötig hat.  
Obwohl er sich all dessen bewusst ist, kuschelt er sich tiefer in die weichen Kissen, denn an Aufstehen will er in seinem Zustand nicht einmal denken. Gerade als er eine angenehmere Position einnimmt und das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf eine Millisekunde nachlässt, berührt sein rechter Arm nackte Haut. „Ringo!”, denkt er sich und schon fühlt er sich nur noch halb so schlecht. Ein leichtes Lächeln schleicht sich auf sein Gesicht und er streichelt mit seiner Hand sanft über das Schlüsselbein des anderen Mannes, hinauf zur Halsbeuge, um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen, damit er sein Gesicht an die weiche Haut seines Halses schmiegen kann, um so noch friedlich dazuliegen und seinen Kater ein bisschen zu verdrängen. Gerade als er mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über Hals und Wange des anderen streicht, fällt Easy auf, dass seine Haut nicht glatt und weich wie sonst ist. Statt Ringos von zahllosen Tages- und Nachtcremes zart gepflegte Haut unter den Fingerspitzen zu fühlen, nimmt er nun einen kratzigen Bart wahr. Dieser Bart ist deutlich zu lang, um über Nacht entstanden zu sein und mit dieser Erkenntnis zuckt Easy panisch zusammen, setzt sich ruckartig im Bett auf, rutscht hastig von dem Unbekannten neben sich ab und öffnet trotz aller Helligkeit seine schmerzenden Augen, um herauszufinden, was hier eigentlich vor sich geht.

Easy braucht einige Sekunden, bis sich sein Herzschlag wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hat und er tatsächlich versteht, wer da neben ihm liegt. „Heilige Scheiße, Tobias!”, grummelt Easy erleichtert, als ihm klar wird, dass er nicht mit einem fremden Mann im Bett liegt, sondern es sich um seinen besten Freund handelt, der sogar schlafend mindestens so fertig aussieht, wie Easy sich fühlt. „Hey, Tobias! Wach auf!”, befiehlt er dann unwirsch und rüttelt leicht an der Schulter seines Kumpels. Dieser murmelt unverständliche Wortfetzen vor sich hin und versucht, noch immer mit geschlossenen Lidern von Easy und dessen störender Berührung wegzukommen. Easy dagegen verdreht mit einem Seufzen die Augen und blickt sich suchend nach seinem Handy um. Er will herausfinden, wie spät es ist und ob er Ringo in Deutschland vielleicht aus dem Bad aus anrufen kann, um ihm von dem KayC-Desaster zu berichten und zu überreden einen Rückflug für sich und Tobias zu organisieren. Nachdem Tobias’ Heiratsantrag in die Hose gegangen ist, hält Easy es für besser schnellstmöglich in die Schillerallee zurückzukehren, damit Tobias sich mit Arbeit, T-Time und durch Unterstützung seiner Freunde von dem Tiefschlag ablenken kann, den KayC ihm verpasst hat.  
Gerade als Easy sein Handy entsperren will und sein Blick auf ein Foto von sich und Ringo fällt, das er als Hintergrund verwendet, seit er auf dem langen Flug nach Las Vegas bereits begonnen hat, seinen Freund zu vermissen, bemerkt er auch, dass er an seiner rechten Hand einen Ring trägt. Entgeistert starrt er das Schmuckstück für einige Sekunden an, ehe bruchstückhafte Erinnerungsfetzen auf ihn einstürmen, dass ihm beinahe schwindelig wird.

_„Komm schon, Tobias!”, fordert Easy seinen besten Freund auf, als er ihn aus dem Hotel zerrt, in dem KayC ihm gerade das Herz gebrochen hat._   
_„Vielleicht sollte ich doch hierbleiben, für den Fall, dass sie ihre Meinung noch ändert?!”, setzt Tobias an und will sich Easys Griff entziehen, doch der lässt nicht locker._   
_„Tobias, ich will dich echt nicht leiden sehen, aber KayC kommt nicht zu dir zurück. So viel steht fest!” Easy hasst es wirklich, seinen besten Kumpel so zu sehen, dennoch ist er überzeugt, dass der die Wahrheit endgültig erkennen muss und sich nicht in irgendwelchen falschen Hoffnungen verrennen darf._   
_„Aber …”, versucht Tobias es erneut, wird jedoch jäh unterbrochen._   
_„Kein Aber! Du hast alles versucht, um sie zurückzubekommen. Bist extra aus heiterem Himmel nach Vegas geflogen, um ihr deine Gefühle zu gestehen und sie wie in einer Hollywood-Romanze zurückzuerobern. Mann, du hast ihr sogar einen Heiratsantrag gemacht! Das sind mehr als genug Liebesbeweise und dennoch wollte sie dich nicht.”_   
_Easys Herz krampft sich ein wenig zusammen, als er all diese Wahrheiten ausspricht und mit Tobias auf die Straße tritt. Die glitzernden Lichter von Las Vegas umgeben sie, zahllose feierwütige Menschen, gaffende Touristen und eingefleischte Spieler laufen an ihnen vorbei, während sie unschlüssig auf dem Strip stehen._   
_„Was soll ich jetzt machen?”, fragt Tobias und völlige Resignation schwingt in seiner Stimme mit, während Enttäuschung in seinem Blick liegt._   
_Easy seufzt und versucht positiv zu klingen, als er die folgenden Worte spricht: „Wir tun, was alle Leute machen, die in Vegas sind. Wir ziehen von Casino zu Casino, betrinken uns, verlieren einen Haufen Geld am Roulette-Tisch, fallen frühmorgens erledigt in unser Hotelbett und wenn wir wieder wach sind, kannst du dich immer noch den Tatsachen stellen!”_

_Hysterisch lachend, Arm in Arm und leicht schwankend betreten Tobias und Easy die kleine Hochzeitskapelle und werden sofort von einer freundlichen Frau begrüßt, die wissen will, ob sie ihnen behilflich sein kann._   
_„Ja, klar! Ich und mein Schatz hier, wir wollen heiraten!”, ruft Tobias überschwänglich und registriert kaum, dass die Frau ihn etwas verwirrt ansieht, weil sie kein Wort versteht._   
_Easy stößt ihn mit dem Ellbogen lachend in die Seite und erinnert: „Wir sind in den USA, die versteht kein Wort von dem, was du hier laberst!”_   
_„Ach ja…”, erwidert Tobias mit gerunzelter Stirn und fängt an, in schlechtem Englisch, aber weiterhin enthusiastisch, sein Anliegen zu wiederholen._

_„Sch… Sei doch leise!”, mahnt Easy (selbst deutlich zu laut), als er händchenhaltend mit Tobias den Gang zu ihrem Zimmer durchquert._   
_„Ich bitte dich! Das hier ist Vegas, da schläft selbst um drei Uhr morgens keine Sau!”, erwidert Tobias leicht lallend. Easy bricht daraufhin in schallendes Gelächter aus und kann sich kaum halten, als er beobachtet, wie sein Freund versucht die Schlüsselkarte aus seinem Jackett zu kramen und in den schmalen Schlitz des Lesegeräts zu stecken._   
_„Lass mich mal!”, meint Easy nach dem xten misslungenen Versuch und reißt Tobias die Karte aus der Hand. „Idiot!”, meint er dann lachend. „Das ist deine Kreditkarte.”_   
_„Oh…”, macht Tobias nur und lehnt sich an die Wand neben der Zimmertür, um sein Jackett erneut zu durchforsten._   
_Easy schnaubt genervt. Er kann sich selbst kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, weil sich in seinem Kopf ständig alles dreht, doch gleichzeitig muss er bei Tobias’ Anblick grinsen. Zielstrebig greift er in Tobias‘ Hosentasche, was dieser leicht überrascht wahrnimmt. „Nur keine Eile, Schatzi!”, säuselt er Easy ins Ohr, als er ihn mit den Armen umschlingt._   
_„Idiot!”, wiederholt Easy kichernd, als er endlich an die Karte in Tobias’ Hose kommt und sie triumphierend hochhält. Er macht sich lachend los, um die Tür aufzusperren. Nach dem dritten armseligen Versuch gelingt es ihm schließlich doch, ins Zimmer zu gelangen._   
_„Mein Held!”, ruft Tobias, als er beobachtet, wie sein Angetrauter die Tür aufschließt. Kurzentschlossen reißt er Easy erneut in seine Arme, hebt ihn schwungvoll auf beide Arme und trägt ihn zwei Schritte über die Schwelle ins Zimmer hinein._   
_„Aua!”, schreit Easy währenddessen, denn sein Kopf macht unsanft Bekanntschaft mit dem Türpfosten._   
_Tobias bemerkt das nicht und will mit einem Tritt die Türe hinter ihnen schließen, wobei er aber aus dem Gleichgewicht gerät und samt Easy unsanft und stöhnend auf dem Hotelzimmerboden landet._

„Scheiße, Tobias!”, ruft Easy entsetzt, als seine Flashbacks wieder verblassen. Übelkeit steigt in ihm hoch und er rüttelt erneut (diesmal ziemlich unsanft) an der Schulter des anderen. „Wach sofort auf! Wir haben Scheiße gebaut, du kannst jetzt nicht schlafen!”  
„Verdammt, Easy! Lass mich in Ruhe!”, sagt Tobias mit rauer Stimme und dreht ihm den Rücken zu.  
„Ich meine es ernst!”, kreischt Easy. „Wir haben es letzte Nacht echt verkackt und müssen das dringend rückgängig machen!”  
„Du tust so, als hätten wir uns vorher noch nie besoffen.”, erwidert Tobias verschlafen und gibt gleichzeitig die Hoffnung auf Ruhe auf. Genervt blinzelt er, als er versucht Easy anzusehen.  
„Ich rede nicht vom Alkohol.”, stellt Easy klar. „Ich rede hiervon!” Gegen Ende des Satzes wird seine Stimme etwas zittrig und er hebt die rechte Hand vor Tobias’ Gesicht. Der betrachtet sie einige Sekunden ratlos, blickt seinen Freund dann verwirrt an und plötzlich kehren auch bei ihm die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht zurück:

_„Ich werde für immer alleine bleiben und irgendwann einsam sterben.”_

_„Scheiß auf KayC, die interessiert sich doch nur für sich und die Zahl ihrer Follower…”_

_„Sie ist die Eine…”_

_„Ich kann wen besseren kriegen …”_

_„Du bist der Einzige, den ich brauche… Eigentlich hätte ich dir einen Antrag machen sollen.”_

_„Jetzt wo du Ringo hast, wirst du mich auch früher oder später sitzenlassen…“_

_“Yes, I doooo…”_

_“Easy & Tobias 4ever”_

Easy erkennt, dass nun auch Tobias wieder völlig im Hier und Jetzt angelangt ist. „Bitte sag mir, dass du die Sache rückgängig machen kannst.”, fleht Easy und versucht dabei so ruhig wie möglich zu klingen. „Ich kann so unmöglich zu Ringo zurück…” Kaum hat er es ausgesprochen, gerät er auch schon in völlige Panik. „Oh mein Gott, Ringo! Wie soll ich ihm diese Scheiße nur erklären? Er wird mich verlassen und das, nachdem wir es gerade erst auf die Reihe gekriegt haben. Ich meine, das ist die ultimative Katastrophe!”  
„Nun mach mal halblang!”, fordert Tobias. „Ringo ist jetzt echt das geringste unserer Probleme.”  
Easy sieht seinen Kumpel genervt an. „Ich bin mit Ringo ZUSAMMEN und er war alles andere als begeistert davon, dass ich dich auf diesem Las Vegas-Trip begleite, wenn ich jetzt auch noch wiederkomme und ihm sage, dass ich seinen idiotischen Halbbruder geheiratet habe, flippt er komplett aus!”  
„Du musst es ihm ja nicht sagen…”, meint Tobias und verlässt das Bett. Er trägt nur eine Boxershort und bewegt sich Richtung Bad.  
„Ich kann ihm sowas doch nicht …”, setzt Easy an, verstummt jedoch abrupt, als er Tobias’ Rücken sieht. „Kacke…”  
„Was ist jetzt schon wieder? Haben wir auch noch einen Adoptionsantrag gestellt, oder was?”, will Tobias wissen und dreht sich zu Easy, der kalkweiß im Gesicht ist und die Augen weit aufgerissen hat. Easy gestikuliert wild, doch Tobias hat keine Ahnung, was sein Freund ihm sagen will. „Nun spuck’s schon aus!”  
„T...Ta...Tattoo!”, stottert Easy, bevor er würgend an Tobias vorbei ins Bad rennt.  
„What the f…”, setzt Tobias an, ehe er sich des Juckens und Brennens an seinem unteren Rücken bewusst wird. Panisch und ohne nachzudenken, stürmt er ebenfalls ins Bad, wo Easy gerade die Kloschüssel umarmt und dreht sich mit dem Rücken zum Spiegel und blickt über seine Schulter hinein. „Ach du … Kacke”, entfährt es ihm, als er die verschnörkelten Buchstaben entziffert.

In schön geschwungenen, schwarzen Buchstaben steht, direkt über seinem Arsch:

_Easy & Tobias 4ever_


	2. Schuldgefühle

Nachdem Easy eine geschlagene Viertelstunde über die Toilette gebeugt verbracht hat, duscht er sich, wie um sich von all den schlechten Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht reinzuwaschen, putzt sich gründlich die Zähne und versucht dabei die ganze Zeit seinem eigenen Blick im Spiegel auszuweichen. Als er sich nicht länger etwas vormachen kann, betrachtet er sein Spiegelbild doch noch. Er hat schwarze Ringe unter den Augen, die sicher auf zu wenig Schlaf und zu viel Alkohol zurückzuführen sind, doch was ihm eigentlich auffällt, ist der schuldbewusste Blick, den er zur Schau trägt. Er hat tatsächlich Tobias - seinen besten Kumpel - im Suff in einer Hochzeitskapelle in Vegas geheiratet. GEHEIRATET! Immer und immer wieder schwirrt ihm dieses Wort durch den Kopf. Mittlerweile kann er sich mehr oder weniger an das ganze Debakel erinnern, selbst wenn einige der Erinnerungen verschwommen und verzerrt sind. Ja, er kann sich sogar an den Kuss erinnern, den Tobias ihm nach seinem Ja-Wort verpasst hat. Easy stöhnt und lässt den Kopf sinken, um sich noch einmal eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen. Er hat zwar keine Ahnung, wozu das gut sein soll, aber er weiß auch nicht, was er sonst tun soll.

„Kommst du da heute noch mal raus?”, dringt Tobias’ genervte Stimme durch die Badezimmertür. Seit ihrem jähen Erwachen und der Entdeckung des Tattoos haben sie kaum miteinander gesprochen.

„Leck mich!”, entgegnet Easy lediglich.

„Dazu müsstest du schon aus dem Bad kommen, Schatzi!”, höhnt Tobias von der anderen Seite der Tür.

Easy seufzt, pfeffert das Handtuch, das er gerade benutzt hat in die Ecke und reißt die Tür auf. „Hör auf auch noch Witze zu reißen!”

Tobias betrachtet seinen Freund nachdenklich, als er bedacht ruhig antwortet: „Nun mach mal kein Drama draus! Wir sind nicht die ersten Menschen, die in einer durchzechten Nacht in Vegas unbeabsichtigt geheiratet haben. Sobald wir zuhause sind, kümmere ich mich um die Annullierung und die Sache ist nichts als eine lausige Pointe, in einem noch mieseren Witz.”

„Ich denke nicht, dass Ringo deinen Humor teilt.”, meint Easy, als er sich auf das Bett fallen lässt. Ringo. An ihn muss Easy ununterbrochen denken, obwohl er es zwanghaft zu vermeiden versucht. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, wie er ihm diese ganze Katastrophe erklären soll. Stattdessen hat er sehr bildhafte und furchterregende Szenarien von Ringos möglicher Reaktion im Kopf.

“Ringo, Ringo, Ringo!”, ätzt Tobias. „Hast du ernsthaft nichts anderes im Kopf?!” Erschöpft lässt er sich ebenfalls auf dem Bett nieder.

„Entschuldige bitte, dass ich mir Sorgen mache, wie sich unsere EHE auf meine Beziehung auswirkt!” Easy klingt ziemlich panisch und gleichzeitig atemlos, als er das Wort „Ehe” ausspricht und Tobias verdreht dabei die Augen.

„Jetzt komm mal wieder runter! Ich sagte doch, dass ich mich um die Sache kümmern werde. Es ist ja nicht so, dass du ihn betrogen hättest.”

„Wie nennst du es, wenn man einen anderen heiratet, während man in einer Beziehung ist?” Manchmal ist Easy echt genervt davon, wie wenig Einfühlungsvermögen Tobias an den Tag legt.

„Zum hundertsten Mal: Ich bringe dieses Chaos wieder in Ordnung! Du brauchst ihm nicht mal was von der Ehe zu erzählen, denn sie wird schon so gut wie Geschichte sein, wenn wir in Deutschland aus dem Flieger steigen.“

„Unmöglich! Ringo und ich haben eine Abmachung: Keine Geheimnisse mehr! Außerdem, wie willst du das mit der Scheidung anstellen, wenn wir doch im Flieger sitzen?“, meint Easy.

„Mensch, Easy! Ringo hat dich wochenlang von vorne bis hinten verarscht und dir alles genommen, was dir wichtig ist und du kriegst die Krise, weil du ihm einen unbedeutenden Fehltritt verschweigen sollst, der beinahe schon wieder erledigt ist?! Da sieht er wenigstens mal, wie sich das anfühlt!“ Tobias ist sich im Moment nicht sicher, ob Easy der beste Mensch der Welt oder der größte Idiot ist.

„Wir sind VERHEIRATET!“, schreit Easy entrüstet. „Das ist KEINE Kleinigkeit! Ganz besonders nicht, da Ringo sowieso angepisst war, weil ich mit dir geflogen bin! Außerdem WILL ich nicht, dass Ringo sich scheiße fühlt!“

„Der kriegt sich schon wieder ein, wenn du ihn selbstvergessen anschmachtest und ihn zur Begrüßung abknutschst.“, erwidert Tobias wenig beeindruckt von Easys emotionalem Zwiespalt.

„Manchmal bist du echt ein Arsch!“, stellt Easy fest.

„Sieh es positiv: Du hast wenigstens kein Tattoo am Arsch, das beweist, wie hackedicht wir gestern Nacht waren. Das hätte euren nächtlichen Aktivitäten sicher einen dauerhaften Dämpfer verpasst.“, gibt Tobias zu bedenken.

Innerlich muss Easy dem zumindest teilweise zustimmen, denn er kann kaum beschreiben, wie erleichtert er gewesen ist, als er festgestellt hat, dass er KEINEN bleibenden Beweis für ihre Dummheit am Körper trägt. Von dem silbernen Ehering einmal abgesehen, den er mittlerweile abgelegt hat.

Gerade will Tobias noch etwas Beruhigendes sagen, da zerreißt ein schriller Klingelton die Stille. Beide Männer fahren kurz zusammen und Easy hastet zu seinem Handy, auf dessen Display Ringos Foto prangt. „Das ist Ringo!”, stellt Easy überflüssigerweise fest, denn Tobias blickt schon längst über seine Schulter und hat das Foto ebenfalls gesehen. „Ich kann jetzt unmöglich mit ihm reden.”

„Dann geh nicht ran.”, meint Tobias und lässt sich wieder auf das Bett fallen.

„Ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach ignorieren! Was, wenn er sich Sorgen macht? Oder etwas passiert ist?”

Tobias stöhnt genervt auf. „Dann erledige ich das eben!” Kaum hat er den Satz beendet, schnappt er Easy das Handy weg und nimmt den Anruf an.

„Hey, Ringo, was geht?!”, meldet er sich beinahe gut gelaunt.

„Tobias?” Ringo klingt am anderen Ende der Leitung verwirrt. „Was hast du mit Easys Handy zu schaffen?”

„Auch schön, dich zu hören, Brüderchen! Ich enttäusche dich ja nur ungern, aber dein Schatzi ist gerade nicht verfügbar.” Tobias hört sich großspurig wie immer an und Easy weiß nicht, ob er beeindruckt oder geschockt sein soll von dessen Kaltblütigkeit. Sein eigenes Herz rast und er lauscht aufmerksam auf alles, was Ringo sagt.

„Lass den Schwachsinn!”, erwidert Ringo. “Ich will jetzt mit Easy sprechen!”

Tobias wirft einen Blick auf Easy, der neben ihm steht und um Fassung ringt. „Der ist gerade unter der Dusche.”, behauptet Tobias. „Aber kein Stress, wir sind quasi schon am Weg zum Flughafen, also hast du ihn ja bald wieder.”

„Ihr ... ihr kommt zurück?” Ringo klingt überrascht und freudig zugleich.

„Ja, ihr Turteltauben habt euch also bald wieder.” Tobias eigene Enttäuschung über das Beziehungsdrama mit KayC kommt wieder in ihm hoch, doch er versucht, nichts davon zu zeigen.

Es herrscht einige Minuten Stille, ehe Ringo vorsichtig - ja fast einfühlsam - fragt: „Tobias, wie sieht es denn jetzt aus, ich meine, mit dir und …” Den Rest des Satzes hören Tobias und Easy nicht mehr, denn ersterer hat das Gespräch bereits beendet.

Easys Herz verkrampft sich weiter, als er den sauren Gesichtsausdruck seines Kumpels sieht. Trotzdem ist er erleichtert, denn er will nichts lieber, als nach Hause zu Ringo, selbst wenn er noch keinen Schimmer hat, wie er ihm das alles erklären soll.


	3. Fass mich nicht an!

Sollte Easy gedacht haben, dass Tobias’ Laune auf dem Hinflug beschissen gewesen ist, so muss er sich jetzt eingestehen, dass der Rückflug von Las Vegas nach Köln sogar noch schlimmer gewesen ist. Erleichtert, wenn auch erschöpft, schleppen sich beide in ihre Wohnung, um ihr Gepäck abzuladen. Fast ängstlich hat Easy die Wohnung betreten, denn er hat fast erwartet, Ringo würde sie empfangen. Stattdessen finden sie die Wohnung verlassen vor, weder Stinker noch Ringo sind irgendwo zu sehen.

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie ich ihm die Wahrheit sagen soll.“, meint Easy, während er sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank nimmt.

Tobias stöhnt genervt. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wieso du so ein Drama veranstaltest. Ringo hat sich schon oft genug wie ein Arsch benommen, da wird er verkraften, wenn du einmal einen Ausrutscher hinlegst.“

Easy verdreht die Augen und lässt sich erschöpft auf das Sofa fallen. Klar hat Tobias theoretisch nicht ganz Unrecht, aber er kennt Ringo nicht ganz so gut, wie er vielleicht denkt. Easy weiß, dass sein Freund durchaus verletzlicher ist, als er nach außen hin zeigt. Es ist ihm auch bewusst, dass es Ringo Überwindung gekostet hat, ihn mit Tobias nach Las Vegas fliegen zu lassen. Die Beziehung der beiden Männer ist noch frisch und schon einigen Belastungen ausgesetzt gewesen. Easy ist sich außerdem ziemlich sicher, dass Ringo die enge Freundschaft zwischen Tobias und ihm nicht wirklich versteht. Er kann nicht nachvollziehen, dass es Easy echt fertigmacht, seinen Kumpel derart verletzt zu sehen und dass er sich ernsthaft Sorgen um ihn macht. Denn auch wenn Tobias immer ein großkotziges Ego zur Schau stellt, ist auch er deutlich sensibler, als die meisten Menschen vermuten würden.

„Damit hätten wir auch geklärt, auf welchen Typ Mann ich stehe.“, murmelt Easy leise, während er mit dem Schraubverschluss seiner Wasserflasche spielt.

„Hä … Was hast du gesagt?“, will Tobias wissen, doch der andere winkt gedankenverloren ab. „Warum gehst du nicht zum Büdchen und siehst nach dem Rechten?!“, schlägt er dann vor.   

„Nein, ich will Ringo keinesfalls außerhalb dieser vier Wände begegnen.“, stellt Easy sofort klar. Als ihm Tobias‘ fragender Blick bewusst wird, erklärt er weiter: „Wenn ich schon diese unangenehme Aussprache mit ihm führen muss, dann will ich das sicher nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit machen. Deshalb gilt für dich auch, dass du dich verziehst, sobald Ringo hier auftaucht.“

„Was?“, meint Tobias gespielt empört. „Du willst nicht, dass wir ihm die frohe Botschaft zusammen mitteilen? Jetzt bin ich irgendwie beleidigt.“

Easy will seinem Kumpel gerade die Wasserflasche an den Kopf werfen, als sich die Wohnungstüre öffnet. Sein Herz beginnt sofort, schneller zu schlagen, als er Ringo in einem seiner pastellfarbenen Pullis erkennt, der zusammen mit Stinker hereinkommt. Der angenehmen Vorfreude, die sich automatisch in ihm ausbreitet, als er seinen Freund sieht, wird ein jähes Ende bereitet, als er das freudige Lächeln auf Ringos Gesicht wahrnimmt, denn diese ehrliche Wiedersehensfreude hat er nicht verdient.

„Du bist zurück!“, sagt Ringo fast ein wenig überrascht, drückt Tobias die Leine seines Hundes in die Hand und geht sofort auf Easy zu, ohne seinen Halbbruder auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

Easy steht etwas zu hastig und unbeholfen auf, wobei er gegen den Tisch stößt und einen Fluch unterdrückt. Kaum steht Ringo vor ihm, zieht der ihn an sich und küsst ihn enthusiastisch, wenn auch kurz, da Tobias immer noch im Raum ist. Beide wenden ihm ihren Blick zu.

„Ich geh dann mal!“, meint Tobias nur und verschwindet zusammen mit Stinker aus der Wohnung.

Ringo und Easy stehen noch immer leicht umschlungen da, als Ringo sich näher an Easys Gesicht beugt, als würde er ihn erneut, diesmal hauchzart, küssen wollen. Stattdessen meint er aber leise: „Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist. Ich hab dich vermisst.“

Easy fühlt sich glücklich und schuldig zugleich, als sei er auf Wolke 7 geschwebt und nun dabei in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Er verkrampft sich leicht, antwortet aber: „Ich hab dich auch vermisst!“

Ringo bemerkt die seltsam zurückhaltende Reaktion seines Freundes und fragt: „Bist du erledigt von dem langen Flug? Sollen wir uns ein bisschen hinlegen, damit du dich ausruhen kannst?“ Ringo haucht Easy einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

So viel Rücksichtnahme macht Easy erst recht fertig. „Nein… ähm… Ringo, wir müssen reden.“ Kaum sind die Worte draußen, bereut er sie auch schon wieder.

Ringos Gesichtszüge frieren ein und er weicht automatisch zurück. „Worüber willst du reden?“, will er wissen, wobei jede Sanftheit aus seiner Stimme verschwunden ist.

„Komm, wir setzen uns.“, meint Easy und will Ringo an der Hand aufs Sofa ziehen, vor dem sie stehen, doch der andere weicht der Berührung aus und erwidert lediglich: „Ich will mich nicht hinsetzen. Sag einfach, was los ist.“

Easy atmet tief durch und sieht in Ringos verschlossenes Gesicht, das vor einigen Minuten noch freudestrahlend ausgesehen hat. Jetzt dagegen macht er sich offensichtlich auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Easy greift trotz der ablehnenden Haltung seines Freundes nach dessen Hand, wie um ihn vom Davonlaufen abzuhalten. „Ringo“, beginnt er dann ruhig. „Als ich dich davon abgehalten habe nach Mailand zu gehen, da haben wir doch gesagt: Keine Geheimnisse mehr! Ich glaube wirklich, dass unsere Beziehung nur so funktionieren kann, aber bevor wir darüber reden, was in Las Vegas passiert ist, musst du wissen, dass es mir schrecklich leidtut und ich dich von ganzem Herzen liebe.“

„Spuck’s einfach aus!“, fordert Ringo und seine Stimme klingt kalt wie Eis dabei, was Easy nur noch nervöser macht. Immer noch klammert er sich an die Hand des anderen, als er weiterspricht: „Du weißt ja, dass Tobias KayC einen Antrag gemacht hat und sie in Vegas heiraten wollte.“ Easy macht eine Pause und spricht erst weiter, nachdem Ringo zustimmend, wenn auch angespannt genickt hat. „Dazu kam es jedoch nicht. Das ist eine lange, traurige Geschichte, die ich dir später gerne erzählen kann, aber Fakt ist, KayC hat Tobias ein für alle Mal sitzen lassen und er war am Boden zerstört. Ich wusste nicht, was ich mit ihm machen sollte. Ich wollte verhindern, dass er wieder alleine in dieses schwarze Loch fällt, also habe ich versucht, ihn abzulenken. Wir sind um die Häuser gezogen, haben in einigen Casinos Geld verzockt und was getrunken. SEHR VIEL getrunken.“ Easy muss erneut innehalten und sich innerlich zwingen, weiterzumachen, ganz besonders, weil er Ringo während seiner ganzen Erklärung beobachtet hat und dieser bereits jetzt so wirkt, als wolle er nur weg.

„Du hast mit einem anderen geschlafen, oder?“, fragt Ringo schließlich in die entstandene Stille hinein und Easys Herz setzt einen Augenblick aus.

„Scheiße nein!“, antwortet er entsetzt und packt Ringo an den Oberarmen, zwingt ihn, ihn anzusehen. „Ich würde dich nie betrügen!“

„Was ist es dann?“, will Ringo etwas verzweifelt wissen, während in seinem Kopf ein Film nach dem anderen läuft. Bilder von Easy und Hauke geistern durch seine Vorstellung, Easy in einem Schwulen-Stripclub eng umschlungen mit einem sexy Tänzer und so weiter und so fort.

„Tobias und ich haben geheiratet.“, presst Easy schließlich atemlos hervor und blickt Ringo um Vergebung bittend an.

„Ihr habt was?“ Ringos Stimme ist jetzt deutlich lauter und klingt mehr als empört. Er macht sich umgehend von Easy frei und tritt einen Schritt zurück.

„Wir waren sturzbesoffen und sind an der Hochzeitskappelle vorbeigekommen, in der Tobias heiraten wollte und er hat gemeint, dass er einsam und alleine enden wird. Irgendwie hat dann eines zum anderen geführt und am nächsten Morgen sind wir planlos und verheiratet aufgewacht.“, legt Easy hastig nach.

„Du willst mir also ernsthaft erklären, dass du Tobias nicht anders aufmuntern konntest, als ihn in einer beschissenen Kapelle in Las Vegas zu heiraten?“ Nun klingt auch Wut in Ringos Stimme mit. Er ist zufrieden mit dieser Wut, denn solange er sie fühlt, muss er sich nicht mit den zahllosen anderen Emotionen auseinandersetzen, die in ihm toben.

„Gott, ich weiß doch auch nicht!“, meint Easy verzweifelt und will erneut nach Ringo greifen.

„Fass mich nicht an!“, schleudert dieser ihm entgegen und unwillkürlich werden sich die beiden des Déjà-vus bewusst. Es ist noch nicht lange her, da hat Easy genau jene Worte an Ringo gerichtet.

„Ringo, bitte!“, fleht Easy und sieht sein Gegenüber mitleidig an. „Ich hab Scheiße gebaut. Ich hatte ja nicht vor, Tobias zu heiraten. Ich war betrunken und wir haben all diese glücklichen Paare beobachtet und ich sollte ihm beweisen, dass er nicht alleine ist und dann waren wir plötzlich da drinnen und kurze Zeit später ist die Geschichte schon wieder vorbei.“

„Die Geschichte ist nicht vorbei.“, stellt Ringo ruhig fest. Seine Ruhe macht Easy erst recht nervös. „Ihr seid … verheiratet.“

„Ja, ich weiß!“, bestätigt Easy sofort. „Aber Tobias kümmert sich schon um die Annullierung und dann ist alles wieder beim Alten!“ An diese Lösung klammert sich Easy panisch, denn alles andere ist inakzeptabel.

„Bist du sicher, dass er das tut?“, fragt Ringo und wirkt dabei wieder sehr hart und in sich gekehrt.

Easy runzelt verwirrt die Stirn. „Klar tut er das! Schließlich will er genauso wenig mit mir verheiratet sein, wie ich mit ihm.“

„Seid ihr euch da wirklich sicher?“, will Ringo erneut wissen.

„Wovon redest du da eigentlich?“, erwidert Easy. „Tobias und ich sind Freunde, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.“

„Macht ohnehin keinen Unterschied.“, kommentiert Ringo nun gehässig. Als Easy ihn offensichtlich verständnislos ansieht, fügt er hinzu: „Tobias ist deine Nummer Eins. Wenn Tobias dich braucht, kommst du gerannt. Lässt alles stehen und liegen, läufst ihm nach, wie sein treudoofes Hündchen. War immer so und wird immer so sein… Jetzt ist es einfach offiziell.“

„Ringo, das ist doch Schwachsinn!“, meint Easy. „Tobias und ich sind einfach schon ewig befreundet. Haben viel zusammen durchgemacht. Mehr ist da nicht!“

„Und trotzdem seid ihr jetzt verheiratet.“, stellt Ringo fest.

„Nur solange bis Tobias die Papiere zusammen hat.“, meint Easy beschwichtigend.

„Klar und was, wenn Tobias in der nächsten Krise steckt, oder ihm langweilig ist und er dich braucht? Letzten Endes wirst du dich immer für ihn entscheiden. Darum geht’s doch in Wahrheit.“, meint Ringo und tritt zwei Schritte von Easy weg.

„Hör mal, ich verstehe, dass du wütend bist und ich bestreite nicht, dass die Sache denkbar scheiße gelaufen ist, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich es wieder gut mache.“ Easy weiß nicht weiter. Weiß nicht, was er sonst noch sagen soll, um Ringo klarzumachen, wie leid es ihm tut. „Ringo, ich …“, setzt Easy trotzdem an, doch der andere schüttelt den Kopf, was ihn zum Verstummen bringt.

„Ich geh jetzt besser.“, sagt Ringo entschieden, ehe er ohne weiteren Blick auf Easy die Wohnung verlässt.


	4. Dinge, die dir ganz alleine gehören ...

Kurz nach Mitternacht tritt Easy auf die Dachterrasse, nachdem er zuvor stundenlang vergeblich versucht hat, einzuschlafen. Letztlich hat er es alleine in seinem Bett nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ringo hat sich seit ihrem Gespräch nicht mehr gemeldet und Tobias hat er gezielt gemieden. Stattdessen ist er hunderte Male das Gespräch mit Ringo in seinen Gedanken noch einmal durchgegangen. Ringo ist tatsächlich eifersüchtig auf Tobias. Das ist die einzige Erklärung, die nach all den Anspielungen der letzten Tage Sinn macht und trotzdem kann Easy es nicht verstehen. Letztlich hat er es aufgegeben schlafen zu wollen und sich auf den Weg zur Dachterrasse gemacht, um frische Luft zu schnappen. Gerade als er das erste Mal die kühle Nachtluft einatmet und sich auf die Stelle zubewegt, an der Ringo und er an Karneval gestanden haben, ertönt plötzlich eine leise, sarkasmustriefende Stimme aus der Dunkelheit: „Sag bloß, dass die Flitterwochen im Hause Lassner schon wieder vorbei sind.“

„Ringo“, bringt Easy überrascht hervor und wendet sich dessen Stimme zu, auch wenn er ihn in der Dunkelheit noch nicht richtig sehen kann. Er sitzt auf dem Sofa, neben sich eine geöffnete Flasche Bier und eine einzelne Kerze. „Was machst du hier oben?“ Easy geht langsam auf ihn zu, bereit jederzeit zu verschwinden, wenn Ringo derzeit nichts mit ihm zu tun haben will.

„Ich hab‘ keinen Ehemann, der mir das Bett wärmt.“, erwidert er stichelnd.

Easy ist jetzt nah genug, um Ringo trotz des schwachen Kerzenscheins recht gut erkennen zu können. Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht Ringos erstes Bier an diesem Abend ist, gleichzeitig wirkt er nicht betrunken. Eher fertig oder ausgebrannt. Vielleicht auch als hätte er geweint. „Ich auch nicht.“, stellt Easy klar. „Du bist nämlich der einzige Mann, von dem ich will, dass er mein Bett wärmt und du bist hier, also … Pech für uns beide.“ Easy setzt sich mit etwas Abstand, aber zu Ringo gewandt ebenfalls auf das Sofa und beobachtet sein Gegenüber genau. Wenn Ringo traurig ist, sieht er jünger aus, stellt er fest. Nach einigen Minuten absoluter Stille, die nicht halb so schlimm zu ertragen sind, wie Easy gedacht hätte, sagt er ehrlich: „Es tut mir wirklich leid.“

Ringo verdreht die Augen, als er das hört. „Du brauchst dich nicht bei mir zu entschuldigen.“

„Natürlich muss ich!“, hält Easy dagegen. „Ich hab‘ Mist gebaut und dich damit verletzt und das ist weiß Gott das Letzte, was ich wollte.“

„Vielleicht hab‘ ich das ja verdient.“, meint Ringo, wobei er äußerlich völlig gelassen wirkt.

Easy runzelt die Stirn. „Was soll das denn heißen?“

Als Ringo merkt, dass Easy wirklich nicht versteht, worauf er hinaus will, erklärt er es schließlich. „Na ja, ich habe dir Furchtbares angetan, da geschieht es mir wohl recht, dass ich nun auch leide.“

„Wie kommst du denn auf so einen Scheiß?“, will Easy wissen. Er ist nun wirklich aufgebracht, denn wenn einer total unschuldig an diesem ganzen Debakel ist, dann Ringo. Der hat sich nämlich vorbildlich um das Büdchen und Stinker gekümmert und sogar widerwillig eine T-Time-Moderation durchgezogen, während Easy nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als mit Tobias vor den Traualtar zu treten.

„Ich bin Tobias begegnet, als ich von dir weg bin, um meine Laufsachen zu holen.“, antwortet Ringo und reißt Easy so aus seinen Gedanken. „Er hat mich im Aufzug abgepasst und mir klargemacht, dass ich mich wieder einkriegen soll. Weil ich ja wohl der Letzte bin, der dir Vorwürfe wegen irgendetwas machen kann.“

„Ich bring‘ ihn um!“, faucht Easy und ist schon dabei aufzustehen, um Tobias im Schlaf zu erwürgen, als er sich noch einmal zu Ringo dreht und  feststellt, dass der offensichtlich wirklich überzeugt ist, dass er das verdient hat. Seufzend lässt er sich wieder auf dem Sofa nieder, diesmal dichter neben Ringo, der sich überraschenderweise in seiner Gegenwart zu entspannen scheint. „Das ist absoluter Unsinn!“, stellte er eindringlich fest und zwingt Ringo ihm dabei in die Augen zu sehen. „Was Tobias und ich getan haben war saudumm und er hatte keinerlei Recht dir zu sagen, dass du es verdient hast zu leiden, scheißegal, was du mir oder sonst wem in der Vergangenheit angetan hast.“

„Du hast mir wirklich verziehen.“, stellt Ringo etwas erstaunt – fast ungläubig – fest.

„Klar“, bestätigt Easy. „Das haben wir doch schon längst geklärt.“

Ja, ja das hatten sie schon längst geklärt, nur dass Ringo es bis jetzt nicht geglaubt hatte. Zumindest nicht so richtig.

„Hey“, sagt Easy liebevoll und legt sanft seine Hand an Ringos Wange. „Ich liebe dich!“

„Ich liebe dich auch!“, sagt Ringo und Easy fällt ein tonnenschwerer Stein vom Herzen, denn er hatte schon befürchtet, diese Worte nicht mehr zu hören.

„Du bist nicht der Einzige, der hin und wieder verkackt“, legt Easy nun nach, „und ich hasse es, wenn es dir schlecht geht, ganz besonders, wenn ich daran Schuld bin.“ Langsam streichelt er noch einmal über Ringos Wange, ehe er seine Hand sinken lässt.

„Du warst zumindest ehrlich.“, meint Ringo und greift dabei nach der Hand, die Easy gerade hat sinken lassen. Ringo ist sehr wohl klar, dass Easy ihm die Sache auch einfach hätte verschweigen können. Doch das war nicht sein Stil. Easy war ehrlich und loyal, Dinge die Ringo bisher nicht von sich hatte behaupten können.

„Ich habe von dir bedingungslose Ehrlichkeit verlangt“, erinnert ihn Easy, „da muss ich mich wohl oder übel auch dran halten.“

„Na gut, dann einigen wir uns darauf, dass keiner von uns perfekt ist und machen weiter, wo wir aufgehört haben, bevor du nach Las Vegas geflogen bist.“, schlägt Ringo vor und nähert sich Easy bereits, um ihn zu küssen, weil er seine Nähe einfach viel zu sehr vermisst hat, um jetzt noch standhaft zu sein.

Easy hält ihn jedoch auf, indem er ihm eine Hand auf die Brust legt. „Zwei Sachen wären da noch, im Sinne bedingungsloser Ehrlichkeit.“

Ringo gibt ein entnervtes Stöhnen von sich. „Was denn jetzt noch?“

„Ich bin gerne für meine Freunde da, weil sie eben sowas wie meine Familie sind, ganz besonders seit Malte und Caro weg sind. Tobias ist mein bester Freund und ich will auch, dass das so bleibt, selbst wenn ihr euch im Moment nicht leiden könnt. Aber nichts von alledem bedeutet, dass ich dich weniger liebe.“, erklärt Easy einfühlsam und Ringo will ihn schon unterbrechen, doch er schüttelt den Kopf. „Es gibt für dich absolut keinen Grund, auf Tobias oder sonst wen eifersüchtig zu sein. Du bist mir unendlich wichtig und du kannst jederzeit, bedingungslos, auf mich zählen. Ich bin für dich da, wann immer du mich brauchst, selbst wenn du gar weißt, dass du das willst.“ Nach dieser sehr wichtigen Botschaft küsst er Ringo, um ihm zu zeigen, wie ernst es ihm damit ist. Es ist kein leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Nein, es ist ein Kuss, der Beständigkeit und Nähe signalisiert, ja sogar bedingungsloses Vertrauen und Halt. Dinge, die Ringo so noch nie in einem Kuss gefühlt hat, es aber gleichzeitig schaffen etwas in ihm zu beruhigen, von dem er gar nicht wusste, dass es sich im Aufruhr befunden hatte.

Nach dem Kuss brauchen beide einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln, doch nach kurzer Zeit meint Ringo leise: „Ich mag es, dass du gerne für andere da bist. Es gefällt mir, selbst wenn ich es nicht immer verstehe oder es mich manchmal zur Weißglut treibt, weil du dich selbst darüber zu vergessen scheinst. Dennoch ist es so typisch Easy, dass ich nicht anders kann, als es zu lieben.“ Easys Herz schlägt bei dieser Liebesbekundung noch deutlich schneller, als ohnehin schon und dann spricht Ringo auch noch weiter: „Ich verstehe auch, dass sie dich deshalb alle so mögen und du ein wichtiger Teil ihrer Gruppe bist. Trotzdem bin ich eben ein verdammter Egoist, ich hasse es, dass ich dich mit ihnen teilen muss, aber ich werde daran arbeiten.“

Nun nimmt Easy Ringos Gesicht zwischen beide Hände und ist verblüfft, wie viel Liebe sich in dessen Augen widerspiegelt. Er küsst ihn ganz leicht auf den Mund, ehe er ihm ein Geheimnis verrät: „Es gibt Dinge, die nur dir alleine gehören.“

„Welche zum Beispiel?“, will Ringo nun wissen und sieht Easy unverwandt in die Augen.

Easy lächelt, als er antwortet: „Von meinem Köper mal abgesehen, wären da noch das gemeinsame Aufwachen, nachdem wir die Nacht zusammen verbracht haben, wenn wir beide noch gar nicht so richtig wach sind und uns trotzdem einfach nahe sein wollen. Außerdem bist du der Einzige, der mit mir wirklich über meine Fotografie redet, der glaubt, dass ich aus meinem Talent auch was machen kann, der mich dabei unterstützt. Da sind noch andere Dinge und es werden noch weitere dazukommen, je länger wir zusammen sind.“

Ringo lächelt nun ebenfalls, als er meint: „Das gefällt mir.“

„Freut mich“, erwidert Easy verschmitzt und sie rücken wieder ein wenig voneinander ab, als Ringo ihn erinnert: „Also was ist die zweite Sache, die wir noch klären müssen, im Sinne völliger Transparenz?“

„Nun ja, Tobias hat eine noch etwas dauerhaftere Erinnerung an unser kleines Abenteuer zurückbehalten, als nur unsere Heiratsurkunde, die übrigens schon bald ungültig sein wird.“ Ringo sieht ihn verwirrt an und Easy muss fast ein wenig schmunzeln, bei dem Gedanken an dieses lächerliche Tattoo. „Offensichtlich haben wir in unserem Suff auch in einem Tattoo-Studio halt gemacht, weshalb Tobias jetzt den Schriftzug „Easy and Tobias forever“ auf dem Steißbein trägt.“ Easy ist sich nicht sicher, welche Reaktion er von Ringo erwartet hat, doch ganz sicher nicht, dass der in schallendes Gelächter ausbricht. „Das findest du witzig?“, will er wissen.

„Klar!“, bringt Ringo zwischen seinen Lachanfällen atemlos hervor. „So eine Tattooentfernung ist langwierig und tut beschissen weh und ich werde die Dauer dieses Prozesses in jeder Einzelheit genießen.“

Jetzt muss auch Easy lachen. „Du bist manchmal wirklich ein Arschloch, Richard Beckmann.“

Ringo zuckt belustigt mit den Schultern, ehe er plötzlich wieder ernst wird. „Du hast dir aber kein Tattoo stechen lassen, oder?“

„Was wäre wenn?“, will Easy nun wissen. Mittlerweile weiß er tief in sich, dass zwischen ihm und Ringo alles wieder in Ordnung ist, jede Anspannung fällt von ihm ab und er muss sich ein Gähnen verkneifen.

Ringo rückt erneut ganz nahe an ihn heran, beugt sein Gesicht nach vorne, bis er nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Easy entfernt ist und flüstert dann an seinen Lippen: „Dann könnten wir erst wieder Sex haben, wenn dein Schlampenstempel verschwunden wäre.“

Easy grinst breit und genießt die Nähe zu Ringo, genauso sehr wie die Tatsache, dass die Luft zwischen ihnen nun beinahe knistert. „Das würdest du nie durchhalten.“, verkündet er dann großspurig.

„Ach nein?!“, entgegnet Ringo und will sich schon entfernen, um zu beweisen, dass er sehr wohl widerstehen kann.

„Niemals.“, stellt Easy fest, ehe er die Distanz zwischen ihnen überwindet und Ringo mit all der Leidenschaft küsst, die er empfindet. Zuerst ist es ein Kuss, der seine Worte unterstreichen, ja, beweisen soll, dass sie so scharf aufeinander sind, dass Ringo unmöglich eine ganze Tattooentfernung lange abstinent sein könnte, doch dann entwickelt sich der Kuss weiter. Wird zu einer verspielten Einladung, der keiner der beiden widerstehen kann. „Nur gut“, bringt Easy in einer kurzen Atempause hervor, „dass wir diese Theorie nicht testen müssen, denn mein Körper ist noch immer im selben Zustand wie vor meiner Abreise.“

„Wirklich?“, fragt Ringo gespielt unsicher. „Vielleicht sollte ich sicherheitshalber doch nachsehen, ganz besonders wo wir doch festgestellt haben, dass dein Körper mein Privateigentum ist.“ Während dieser Worte lässt er die Hände unter Easys Shirt gleiten, was dieser mit einem Stöhnen quittiert.

„War klar, dass dir das zu Kopf steigen würde. Tu dir trotzdem keinen Zwang an!“, meint Easy daraufhin und zieht sich schwungvoll die Jacke aus und das Shirt lässt er wenig später folgen. Ringos Reaktion darauf kommt prompt. Er legt die Hände auf Easys Schultern und drückt ihn rücklings auf das Sofa.

„Dir wird kalt werden“, warnt Ringo, als er beginnt neckende Küsse auf Easys Hals und Oberkörper zu verteilen.

„Im Moment ist mir ziemlich heiß“, verkündet Easy und versucht seine eigenen Hände unter Ringos Pullover gleiten zu lassen.

„Pacos Zelt und sein Schlafsack sind noch hier.“, gibt Ringo zu bedenken, ehe er Easy erneut küsst.

„Worauf warten wir noch?“, fragt Easy und drängt Ringo gerade genug von sich, um aufstehen und seinen Freund mit sich nach oben ziehen zu können. Gerade als sie die wenigen Schritte zum Zelt zurücklegen, hält Ringo kurz inne und Easy sieht ihn fragend an. „Was ist los? Hast du deine Meinung geändert?“

Das bestimmt nicht, denn der Blick den Ringo ihm als Antwort zuwirft, trieft vor Verlangen und hat dennoch etwas Hinterlistiges an sich. „Weißt du, mir ist gerade klar geworden, dass ich noch nie mit einem verheirateten Mann geschlafen habe.“, haucht Ringo mit verführerischer Stimme und kommt Easy wieder näher.

Dieser schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf, ehe er Ringo für einen weiteren, erhitzten Kuss an sich zieht, bevor sie dann zu zweit in Pacos Zelt kriechen und genau da weitermachen, wo sie vor Las Vegas aufgehört haben. Nur diesmal ohne nervtötende Unterbrechungen unliebsamer Mitbewohner.


End file.
